


ʻAi Puni

by madeofbees



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Pick a base.", Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Extremely Stressed Danny Making Poor Choices, Fix it for that the most infamous of lines, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Oblivious Danny, Overprotective Danny, s7e8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofbees/pseuds/madeofbees
Summary: "I'm so happy to see you right now, I'll give you a hug, I'll give you a kiss, pick a base."In which Steve attempts to take Danny up on his offer and Danny is too dumb to notice (but will eventually because that's how I roll).
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	ʻAi Puni

**Author's Note:**

> So I do want to write more Buddie, I really do, but McDanno is just so hard to say no to xD
> 
> Also, today I was diagnosed with carpal tunnel in my left wrist, which leaves me with zero injury-free hands, and I have to type with this fancy brace that keeps me from moving my hand, so there may be more typos and slower updates.

Danny was floating, dizzy with relief and adrenaline and terror and _relief_ and yeah, he wanted to hug Steve, sure, he wanted to fucking _mount_ him after what he’d done, so the words had spilled from his lips, honest and stupid and desperate.

“Pick a base,” he said, and for a second his heart stopped, for about the millionth time tonight, and it hurt but he’s already said it, and he can’t take it back now.

“Give me a hug,” Steve said, and Danny’s heart dropped, but he folded himself into Steve’s arms willingly enough, and yeah, feeling his partner solid against him, that was good, all he really needed.

Then Steve took a step forward, pushing Danny to the side, and he was about to protest, when Steve’s hand slid down from his shoulder to his ass and squeezed, and yeah, Grace didn’t need to see that, he might have to thank Steve for that, too, and Steve’s breath was hot and heavy in his ear as he whispered, “For now.”

Danny froze, but Steve was gone and Grace was back in his arms, and that’s how it should be. He didn’t know if Steve was serious or just being an ass—and wasn’t _that_ the constant state of their relationship—but he wasn’t going to figure it out now.

“Dad, can I still go out for dinner with Will? Since, y’know, the dance kind of got ruined.”

Danny pulled back to look at his daughter. “Dinner, out, you think you’re going out ever again, Grace, I swear to god.”

Grace’s face fell, and Danny’s heart broke. “Danno…”

Danny sighed. He pulled her close, kissed the top of her head, and let go. “Why don’t you go over, invite him over to our place, along with his dad. We can have a nice, family dinner, together, with me watching over you the whole time.”

“And me,” Steve chimed in, cutting off Grace’s complain. “My place, we’ll have barbecue on the lanai.”

Steve got a smile, of course, whereas Danny had been about to be lectured, and what kind of fair was that?

“Fine,” Grace groaned dramatically, and went over to where Lou wasn’t letting go of _his_ kid, which also wasn’t fair.

“Y’know, Steve, thanks for that, because tonight wasn’t busy enough as it is, I’m not exhausted or anything like that from being held hostage for hours on end, machine guns going off in the same room as Grace, yeah, after that, I’m definitely in the mood for a party, that I have to cook for, I was going to order Chinese, and now, now you have me preparing a feast, and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” Steve interrupted. “What makes you think you’re cooking? It’s my barbecue, my lanai, I’m the one in charge here. You get to sit down and drink Longboards and relax—you do know what that word means, relax, right?—while _I_ prepare the feast.”

Danny opened his mouth to complain, but actually, that sounded really good. A quiet night in Steve’s backyard with good food, good company, and safe daughters, very safe, under his eye the entire night.

Grace skipped back over, smiling. “Will said yes,” she said. “And Uncle Lou—Mr. Grover, I mean, they’re both coming.”

“There you go,” Steve said, clapping Danny on the shoulder. “I’ll let you guys get cleaned up, pick up some beers, and meet you at home.” He turned to Grace, pointing a finger at her. “You, keep this ridiculous man safe for me until then, okay?”

Grace’s smile widened. “Yes, Uncle Steve.”

Danny tried to protest, but really, what was the point. And Steve had called his place _home_ , and Danny secretly loved it when he did that, when it sounded like he was saying _their_ home, even if Steve had no idea what Danny thought about it, and that made him more agreeable than he would’ve been otherwise.

“Fine, fine, but Grace, you’re riding with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Danno.”

“And Will is riding with Lou, do you hear me?”

Grace groaned again, and it struck Danny how strong she was, how she could just shrug off this night like it was nothing, and the only thing she had to complain about was him being overprotective. “Yes, Danno,” she repeated, and he slung an arm around her shoulder.

“Good girl. Now let’s get out of here.”

—

Amazingly, miraculously, for the first time in their lives, hanging out at Steve’s was relaxing. It wasn’t just them and Lou and Will, the rest of the team trickled in over the night, bringing malasadas (Chin), more Longboards (Kono, bless her), more meat (Adam), shrimp (Kamekona, obviously), chicken salad (Jerry, also obviously), and jello shots from Max, who insisted he’d only brought them to see the look on Danny’s face, and which Danny had flushed down the toilet immediately anyway. It almost felt like a normal night after any other case, except Danny had one eye on Grace, tracking her every movement, and the other on Steve, who was mostly avoiding him but kept sending long, complicated looks his way.

Then Grace and Will had walked down to the beach, hand in hand, and Danny started to stand up but was pushed down by a hand on his shoulder.

“Let ‘em be,” Steve said, collapsing into the chair next to Danny. “They’ve had a hard enough night, just let it go.”

“Let it go?” Danny asked, staring at Steve. “Let it go, my daughter, on her first date, first ever date, already—” He couldn’t bring himself to say touching, and holding hands didn’t have quite the same weight to it. “— _that_ , and you want me to relax, no, Steven, she was being shot at not two hours ago, and now she’s holding a boy’s hand, and honestly, I don’t know which I hate more, and now they’re going _out of sight_ —”

“They aren’t out of sight,” Steve pointed out. “Look, they’re just sitting together, okay? We’ll know if anything happens—”

“Don’t,” Danny interrupted. “Don’t, don’t even say that.”

“—but given how absolutely terrifying you are when it comes to Grace, and how Lou’s not much better, I’m pretty sure you’re safe,” Steve continued.

“I am not terrifying, I am concerned, a concerned parent, and—”

“I’m going down there,” Lou said, appearing at Danny’s side. “I don’t like it, I’m going down.” He set his beer down on the table and headed to the beach.

“See?” Steve said. “Everything’s under control. You can calm down.”

“Calming down is so far from my mind right now, Steven,” Danny muttered, but didn’t move to get up.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, and his voice changed, and Danny focused on him. “Should I, ah, take you up on your offer, then? Maybe that’d calm you down.”

Danny’s beer slipped, saved from shattering on the floor by the armrest of his chair. “My offer, _my_ offer, I—I don’t—you said—” He paused, wondering suddenly if they weren’t talking about the same thing, and maybe he should shut up in case he’d offered something else recently, everything that happened before the dance had been wiped from his brain, so maybe he shouldn’t bring up the question of bases, because that, that was just stupid. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, remembering his beer and holding it tightly once again.

“That was a lot of protesting for someone who doesn’t know,” Steve replied, which made sense, unfortunately.

“It, it was the adrenaline,” Danny tried, waving an arm, and it occurred to him that he might be a little drunk, and wasn’t that a terrifying thought. “It didn’t mean anything, I was being stupid, you’d just saved Grace—and me, and a bunch of other kids, but especially Gracie—and I was feeling, y’know, generous, and out of my mind, and it didn’t mean anything.”

“Generous,” Steve echoed, and of course he’d pick up on that, ignore all the protesting because Danny had said _generous_. “So when you’re feeling generous, you offer sexual favors? Cause I don’t remember Chin being propositioned when he comes in guns blazing, or when Lou turns back into Mr. SWAT and leads the cavalry, or when—”

“Okay, okay, stop talking.” Danny took a sip of his beer, which he probably shouldn’t be doing, not when things were so precarious, but it seemed to help, a little. “No, I don’t go around offering sexual favors to the entire team, that’s ridiculous, but also—also, how often does Grace almost die, because that’s different, that changes everything.”

“Really?” Steve asked. “Because by my count this is the fifth time Grace has almost died—”

“Oh my god,” Danny said, leaning forward, head in his hands. “Oh my god, no, that’s horrible, that’s—that’s _your_ fault, all of that was out here, this is because of you, because of Hawaii, oh my god, why did you tell me that, I’m going to quit, kidnap Grace, move back to Jersey, oh my god.”

“—and this is the first time you’ve hit on me afterwards,” Steve finished.

“ _I was delirious_ ,” Danny exclaimed, head still down. “Jesus, Steve, why is this so important to you? Can’t you just be happy I’m alive, that _Grace_ is alive, and leave it at that?”

Steve didn’t respond right away, and Danny looked over at him. He looked upset, and before, since Steve’d gotten Grace in his arms, he’d actually seemed pretty calm and cavalier about the situation, but not anymore.

“You’re right,” Steve said, and he’d shut down, his voice offering no room for further conversation. “Forget it.”

Danny sighed. “Steve—”

“I said forget it.”


End file.
